The Ties that Bind
by pinkrockpunkcess
Summary: Someone follows Chris back from the past and she desperately needs his help. Chris doesn't trust her, but she's family. And unfortunately you can't choose your family.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N **Hi everyone! This is a Chris-revelation fic but as you'll see that is really quite a small part of the story. This is post-Season 6 'Chris Crossed' and also explores Chris' past and the future he has come from. I haven't read any of the comics so please bear that in mind before telling me I'm getting names wrong :) Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer **I do not own Charmed.

Chapter One

Piper Halliwell didn't remember a time when she wasn't tired.

Before she, Prue and Phoebe had regained their powers she had had the general 'tiredness' of a working woman, and the weariness that came with bereavement at the loss of her beloved Grams. When they became Charmed the late nights of demon hunting, lack of sleep and the constant fear for her life gave a whole new meaning to the word 'tired'. She had powered through though, as they all had.

Then Prue had died and exhaustion became a second nature to the newly-eldest sister. Teaching Paige how to be a witch, mourning for her big sister, the demon-human-Source-invincible crazy man-dead debacle with Cole, it had all taken it out of Piper. But again, she had powered through. What other choice was there?

The grizzle of her son over the baby monitor made Piper sigh softly and she touched the bottle she was warming to check its temperature. "I'm coming sweetheart," she murmured.

Sister.

Charmed One.

Mother.

Yeah, Piper was _tired_.

"I don't even know where to begin packing."

"You can start by giving me back that black pant suit you borrowed."

"Oh when are you ever going to wear that in Hong Kong?"

"I might do!"

The gentle bickering of her sisters made Piper's face fall ever so slightly. She had replayed the earlier conversation with them over in her head at least twice while she was waiting for Wyatt's bottle. _You can't keep sacrificing your lives forever and neither can I. _She had told them, _told them_, to move out. To leave her alone in that big old house.

And Piper _was_ alone. She couldn't force Leo to always be there, not with how they were right now. Wyatt was company enough sure. And there was always Chris.

Piper wasn't sure if anyone had seen the mask slip when he came back from the future, but she had. She had seen the pain in his eyes when they asked about Bianca and noted the hunch in his shoulders. He had loved that assassin witch and she was dead, he had seen her die.

"Any chances of a hot chocolate after you're done with that?" Phoebe asked slipping onto a seat at the counter, Paige on the one next to her and Piper looked over her shoulder at the two.

"Sure, let me feed the little guy first," she smiled, "Shouldn't you two be packing?"

"Packing is hard," Paige sighed heavily and Piper smirked a little.

"Mmhm, that reminds me you still have that jacket I-"

"Alright I'll give it back," Paige groaned and Phoebe giggled, nudging her sister playfully as Paige plopped her chin on her hand looking up at Piper. "You're _sure_ about this?"

Piper wanted to scream. _No of course I'm not sure! How can you even ask that? How can you even __consider__ leaving me here all on my own?! We're supposed to stick together!_

But she couldn't, because she saw the excitement in Paige's eyes and the love struck smile on Phoebe's lips and she couldn't bear to be the reason they disappeared.

Piper wasn't a selfish person, she never had been.

So instead she smiled softly. "I told you, I'll be fine. You need-"

The audible thump from upstairs broke through Piper's words and all three sisters' eyes shot to the ceiling.

"Attic?" Phoebe murmured.

"Maybe it's Chris," Paige said quietly in reply.

"He orbs, not thuds," Piper said, "Wyatt's up there." She moved quickly around the counter and gripped Paige's arm. "Orb!" Phoebe grabbed Paige's other hand and the three disappeared in blue lights and reappeared behind the Book of Shadows, Piper's hands raised to freeze or explode, whatever was appropriate.

What they saw was a girl on her hands and knees, her arms trembling as they pushed her thin frame up into a standing position. She wore a tight fitting black dress and her hair was dark and messy, falling down over her shoulders and she swiped a strand out of her face as she looked around.

"Phew, shit, that was a rush." The girl laughed and planted her hands on her hips, shaking her head in something like disbelief.

"Who the hell are you?"

Piper's harsh voice made the girl finally look over at the three women and she blinked, visibly tensing. "Oh…"

"Oh!" Phoebe gasped and pressed a hand to her chest. The rush of emotions she had suddenly felt nearly knocked her off her feet and it was only Paige gripping her arm that kept her upright. She hadn't felt like that since she first became an empath, and it was only then she fully appreciated how strong the blocking potion must be that her sisters had taken.

"Phoebs are you alright?" Paige frowned and the middle sister nodded a little.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she nodded and she moved to rest a hand on Piper's wrist, "She's not here to hurt us. I don't think. It's kind of mixed…" She frowned a little, all of a sudden a barrier had come up between her and the girl and she couldn't feel a single thing. "She's blocking me."

The girl rolled her eyes at that and tilted her head up to the ceiling. "Chris! Chris can you hear me?"

"What do you want with-"

"Chris!"

"-our whitelighter?" Piper said moving around the Book, "And can you stop shouting that would be _great_!" As if to emphasise her point she flicked her fingers, intending to freeze their noisy guest who shifted her weight and looked back at the eldest Charmed One with definite disdain.

"That won't work on me," she said simply and ignoring Piper question again who the hell she was she took a deep breath, "_Christopher_!"

When Chris materialised not a second later it was with a face that the sisters had not seen before; utter confusion. "What the…" He looked at the girl, who twinkled her fingers at him in greeting.

"Hi there cousin of mine," she said sweetly, "Took your sweet time didn't you."

"But…Prue? How…I don't understand, I took the spell." He frowned at her scoff, both ignoring Phoebe's murmur of, "Did he just call her Prue?"

"I _can_ rhyme y'know," she said, "And I used my _own_ spell thank you very-" She sucked in a breath as Chris' face changed and he moved quickly to grip her upper arm. "Owch."

"Did he send you?!" Chris snapped pulling her up close to him, "Has he sunk that low he sends _you_ to do his dirty work?"

"No!" Prue grit out, "No he didn't send me, no he doesn't know I'm here. Now can you let me go that _hurts_." She shoved him hard in the chest but Chris just gripped her harder.

"Get out of here," he glared fiercely, "Go home."

"Not without you."

"I'm not going anywhere, you can tell him he failed!"

"I'm not telling him anything damnit! This isn't about him!"

"Alright stop!" A shrill whistle made the two of them flinch as Piper moved quickly closer to them. "Let her go, Chris."

"Better listen to her, Chris," Prue sneered and Chris grit his teeth before letting go of her arm.

"Okay." Piper looked between the two of them. "Now one of you needs to start explaining what is going on. Chris, future people cannot just keep turning up in our attic!"

"It's not like I'm inviting them," Chris grit out turning to look at her.

"Well they all seem to know you!" Piper snapped, "This one called you 'cousin'."

"And you called her Prue," Phoebe murmured as she moved to Piper's side, "You're going to have to explain that at least."

"What's to explain, my mother wasn't especially creative," Prue rolled her eyes, "And I don't have time to…actually, I just _don't_ _have to_ explain anything to you people. I need to talk to Chris now." Before he could react she had gripped the front of his shirt and in a shimmer they were gone.

Piper threw her arms in the air and turned to look at her sisters. "A demon! First an assassin witch, then a demon." A cry from Wyatt made her shake her head and move for the door. "I need to feed him, try and get Chris back here."

"I'm starting to think we don't know a whole lot about our whitelighter," Paige shook her head as Piper left.

"That's for sure," Phoebe agreed with a sigh, "Like the fact he's half witch? Where'd that come from?"

"A half witch-half whitelighter, with a cousin called 'Prue' who is apparently a demon," Paige said slowly, "Huh…" Phoebe could practically see her little sister's brain ticking away and she pushed her fingers through her hair.

"I'm meant to be packing and booking a flight to Hong Kong."

"Plans change sis," Paige said looking back at her, "Maybe call Leo he can sense where Chris is, I'm going to make something to subdue 'Prue'."

"Why are you saying her name like that?" Phoebe tilted her head, frowning a little as Paige just shrugged, "Fine. Leo! Leo we need you!"

When the Elder appeared it was not in pleasure to see his family. "Phoebe I only just went back."

"I know, I know," she sighed, "But Chris is gone. Again. Can you sense him?" She waved a hand when Leo frowned. "We'll explain just sense him, please?" When he sighed and closed his eyes Phoebe nodded and moved back over to help Paige. "The quicker we get Chris back, the quicker we can go," she murmured and Paige nodded in agreement.

ooo

As soon as his feet his solid ground Chris had pulled away from Prue, glaring angrily at her. "What are you doing!"

"I needed to talk to you without them keep interrupting," Prue said as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Why did she call you their whitelighter?"

"What do you want?" Choosing to ignore the question Chris shot his own one back and Prue rolled her eyes. "Look I'm having a really shitty day," he snapped, "So can you hurry it-"

"I'm sorry about Bianca."

She expected the TK blast but wasn't quick enough to stop it and Prue groaned as she flew back against a tree, slumping slightly. "Chris damnit!" She held a hand up when he raised his again and he narrowed his eyes at her as he slowly lowered his hand. Her shield was up, he wouldn't be able to do that again. "I need your help!"

"I don't believe that!"

"Well I don't care!" Prue snapped at him, "God would you stop being so pig-headed for once and just _listen_! I _am_ sorry about her, okay! She was my friend too!"

"She was more than my friend!" Chris shouted and Prue's face softened slightly. She saw the lines around his eyes, saw the redness from tears shed over the Phoenix witch. She also saw the way he was standing, not tall and proud but slightly slumped. She noted the dust on his clothes, the way his mouth was slightly downturned. All in all…

"You look terrible."

"Thanks," he spat turning away and she moved quickly to grab his arm.

"Don't go, just hear me out."

"They're calling for me."

"So what?!"

"So I'm their whitelighter they need me!"

"_I _need you! I'm your family Chris not them! They're not the people we grew up with, they're not the people we lost!"

"You are _not_ my family."

Prue flinched at his hissed words. "Chris, please-"

"No Prue, just _no_," Chris shook his head, "You're not my family alright, you're _his_ family. That's what happened when you chose his side, when you…" He couldn't finish the sentence; the day had been too long and too hard. He couldn't let himself remember the past right now. "Just go," he muttered, "Get out of here before you ruin everything."

"How can I 'ruin everything' when I don't even know where I am?" Prue said, trying to keep her voice steady, "I said a spell to take me to you, it brought me here. I don't even know where 'here' is, what time I'm in. Because I _have_ time-travelled, I know that much." She looked closely at her cousin, older then her by three years but he somehow seemed older than that. _We both had to grow up too fast. Way too fast._ "What are you doing in the past, Chris?"

"None of your damn business."

"Wyatt said something about saving-"

"So you _are_ still on his side," Chris drawled and Prue grit her teeth. So stubborn. "I have to go now. Go back to where you came from, and if you come after me again…" He let the words hang as he orbed out and back to the Manor.

He knew she would follow and as he materialised he felt the air beside him shimmer. What he didn't see were the sisters standing with potions in their hands, and as Prue appeared Paige tossed hers at the girl's feet.

"What…what did you do!" Prue snapped, "Was that a _potion_?! Oh my…" She blinked, then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground.

Chris' eyes widened and he crouched down quickly, relieved when he saw her chest moving up and down slowly. _I shouldn't be relieved_.

"Relax Chris, just a sleeping potion," Paige said.

"We figure we need to have a little chat without so many interruptions," Phoebe added and Chris almost started at the deja vue that invoked. _Prue was always the most like her._

"So, Chris." He looked up at Piper, standing over him with her arms crossed over her chest. "I think you have some explaining to do young man."

Chris heaved a sigh and got to his feet, one thought running through his mind.

_Time's up_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N **Wow what amazing reviews! Thank you so much guys :) definitely has spurred me to update quickly! You have all guessed the big secret already though ;) not that it's such a big secret if you've ever read anything I've written before! Hope you enjoy the chapter, rest assured as well that although this is not a Chris-centric fic he is integral to it and will definitely not get forgotten along the way. As a note I've also fixed the typo in the title!

**Disclaimer **I do not own Charmed.

Chapter Two

"Crystals are set."

Phoebe was crouching near Prue's prone form, now surrounded by crystals. The sleeping potion was still in effect and Phoebe's could see the girl's eyes moving behind her eyelids. _She must be dreaming_, she thought and letting out a little breath she pushed her empathy out, trying to get a read on their visitor.

Nothing.

"How can she be blocking me when she's unconscious?"

"She's very powerful," Chris muttered, "But she can't get out of the cage."

"Does it run in the family?" Paige quipped and Chris looked at her quietly for a moment then back at the floor.

"I know I haven't been truthful with you all." Inadvertently his eyes flickered to Piper and Leo and he shook his head at the look on the Elder's face. "Look you know why I'm here, we just went through this."

"To save Wyatt," Leo said and Chris groaned.

"_Yes_, I already-"

"You've never told us from what."

"Because I don't _know_ what!"

"Then tell us _why_," Piper said and the word seemed to catch Chris off guard, "Why are you saving him? Why does he need to be saved?" When he didn't respond her face hardened. "You need to tell me what happens to my son, Chris. You need to tell me right now."

Chris looked quietly around the room. Eight sets of eyes stared straight back at him and he saw suspicion in every single one of them. "I didn't think you'd trust me if I told you. I didn't think you would believe me."

"We're not sure we trust you anyway," Leo said and Chris scowled.

"Fine, you want to know the truth? I came back because in my world, evil wins. Good people are persecuted, tortured, killed. The world is ruled by a tyrant." He looked up at Piper. "It's Wyatt. Wyatt is the tyrant. I'm not here to save Wyatt _from_ evil, I'm here to save him from _becoming_ evil."

It was as if all the air was sucked out of the room. Paige's jaw hung slightly and her eyes darted between Chris and her eldest sister. Phoebe had stood slowly, a hand pressed to her chest and tears stinging the back of her eyes. She couldn't read Chris, she never could, but there was no doubt he was telling the truth.

"You're lying."

The venom in Piper's words made Chris flinch but he didn't take his eyes from her.

"I'm not," he said firmly, "He hurts people with his powers. He terrorises them, and it's _fun_ for him."

"Shut up."

"He doesn't care about anything except power."

"I said _shut up_!" A shelf of empty potions vials exploded beside Chris' head and he moved away quickly.

"Piper honey-"

"No!" Piper brushed Phoebe away from her and took a step towards Chris. "Get out. Get out of my house."

"Piper…" It was Paige this time and she moved to her sister's side.

"I want you out!" Piper snapped again at Chris.

"I'm telling the truth," Chris said, his quiet voice in sharp contrast to Piper's yelling. He couldn't shout, he couldn't allow any emotion into his voice because it would crack. _He_ would crack and breakdown, because _she_ was yelling at him, _she_ was looking at him like she hated him. _Please mommy… _"I don't know when it happens," he continued, he voice barely above a whisper and Piper felt a lump grow in her throat. It wasn't anger, the look on his face was ebbing away her anger. It was a fear that he was telling the truth. "And I don't know what does it. I just know it happens before I'm born."

"What does you being born have anything to do with it?" Paige asked quietly, then after a moment, "Who are you, Chris?"

_Time's up_.

"You guys are dumb in this decade."

Prue grunted as she sat up, a hand pressed to the back of her head. There was definitely a lump already forming but that wasn't the reason for the scowl on her face as she looked out at the Elder and the Charmed Ones.

"Prue, don't."

"No Chris, this is bullshit," the girl said, "This is total _bullshit_ how can you let them…how can you let _her_ talk to you like that!"

"Please…"

"How don't you see it?" Prue had turned her attention to Piper and Leo. "How don't you _see_ it?! The same dark hair and cheekbones as his mother, but his father's eyes." The confused looks she got back made her roll her eyes. "Oh god you are _not_ the people we grew up with."

"Prue-"

"No let her speak," Piper said sharply, "She obviously has something to say, so say it."

"Don't Prue-"

"He is your son!"

Chris pinched his eyes closed. His cousin's words hung above all of them, echoing in their heads, and he couldn't bear to have to see what their reactions were. Anger, maybe. Disbelief, obviously. Distrust, already there. Vaguely he heard Prue repeat it again, then again and he willed her to just _shut up_ and stop.

He felt lighter though and a sense of freedom he hadn't felt since he orbed into the attic and saved Phoebe from the Titan all those months ago. The truth was out there, okay a lot sooner than he had wanted but he wasn't carrying it around on his shoulders like a burden anymore. They knew, they knew absolutely everything.

He didn't hear her cross the room, he only knew she was close to him when he smelt her perfume and felt her hands on his shoulders. "Open your eyes," Piper demanded and, slowly, he did. And instantly he cringed. Tears had leaked down and stained her red cheeks as her eyes bored straight into his, like she was looking into his very soul.

Like she was really trying to _see_ him.

When he tried to turn his face away Piper held his chin and he felt his whole body sag under her gaze. Her eyes, narrow before became wide and fresh tears brimmed in them.

"You're my son."

Chris sucked in a breath and his body shuddered. It was too much. His mission, having to deal with the sisters, knowing about the future, Leo's distrust, losing Bianca, now this. It was too much.

"Shh baby…"

He let Piper pull him to her, let her wrap her arms over his shoulders and rub his back as he buried his head in her shoulder, and he cried. He didn't mean to, hell he didn't even quite realise he was, but it was just all too much and Chris was tired, he was so _tired_.

"I don't understand." Leo cleared his throat and shook his head. "I don't…Piper…"

"How can you not believe him?" Phoebe murmured looking up at her brother-in-law, "Why would he-"

"He's lied to us before," Leo said and he eyes darted to Prue as she scoffed.

"Classic Uncle Leo."

"Excuse me?" Leo frowned and Prue just scoffed again and shook her head. "All I'm saying is, we don't know."

"I know," Piper murmured, "I know, and I should've known all along." Gently she moved Chris' head from her shoulder and cupped his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I should've known. My baby boy…"

All too suddenly the memories hit Chris like a tonne of bricks and he jerked away from Piper's hold, rubbing the back of his hand hastily across his eyes.

_My beautiful boy._

_My Peanut._

_Be strong baby boy…_

No, no he couldn't do this. "Why did you have to do that?" he grit out glaring at Prue.

"Why didn't you do it sooner?" Prue rolled her eyes in return.

"I was handling it."

"_Clearly_!" The sarcasm was obvious and Chris glared angrily at his cousin.

"I was."

"No, you weren't. You're a wreck. And they didn't even like you before at least now they _have_ to!"

"We did like you, Chris," Paige said defensively, "Just uh…well, y'know." She shrugged apologetically and he shook his head.

"It's fine." He cleared his throat, and the mask was back. "It's fine, it doesn't change anything."

"It changes everything," Piper said gently and she moved to touch him again but he flinched away, "Chris what the hell? Come here…"

"I have to go."

"Chris don't-"

"I'll be back. Don't let her out of that cage." Before Piper could reach him he had orbed out and she dropped her hand down to her side.

"Oh honey…" Phoebe moved forward quickly and wrapped her arms around Piper. "It's okay, it's alright he said he'd be back."

"He hates me."

"Don't be silly."

"He does, Phoebs! Did you see the way he flinched when he realised I was touching him? He hates me because I didn't know who he was and I should have!"

"Piper none of us knew, none of us saw it," Paige shook her head, "We didn't even know he was part witch until today."

"He's here trying to save his big brother," Piper said quietly, "Because something goes wrong, and Wyatt…" She swallowed hard and looked around the room. "Wyatt's alone in his nursery, he shouldn't be alone with if-"

"The demonic alarm system still works," Phoebe reminded her gently, "Wyatt's fine. He's going to be fine."

"Well you say it still works, but…" Paige trailed off and Prue rolled her eyes. She had been doing a lot of that but, really, who were these women and what had they done with the strong witches she had grown up with.

"It still works auntie Paige," she drawled, "But seeing as I'm family too I guess it won't go off."

"Cousins…" Phoebe looked over at girl now standing upright in the crystal cage. Her face was hard but Phoebe noted the cheekbones and full lips that undoubtedly belonged to herself. Her hair was darker though, and her eyes…

_She has Prue's eyes…_

_No, not Prue._

"Oh god…"

"Phoebs?" Paige murmured moving a little closer to her sister. She had made the connection some time ago, that the girl currently standing staring at them was Phoebe's daughter and certainly not her own. She just hadn't made the leap that Phoebe was currently making.

"How…how is that…" Phoebe whimpered and Prue rolled her eyes, arms folded tightly over her chest. "I don't understand, I wouldn't…he's _dead_!"

"Yeah well, you do. Three times." Shaking her head Prue fixed a glare on her mother and aunts. _No, they're not them._ "Now can you let me out of here?"

"Who is dead, who are you talking about?" Paige frowned as her eyes darted between Phoebe and the girl from the future, but a shout of exasperation from Piper made her jump and look to her eldest sister.

"Can we please deal with one future child crisis at a time?! Please!" Piper snapped at her two sisters. Piper wasn't a selfish person, but everyone has their limits. "Paige, get the map and crystal and start scrying I want Chris found _now_ and bought back here."

"Uhhh okay," Paige wrinkled her nose a little, "But we don't have anything of his to scry with." She bit the inside of her cheek at the glare Piper sent her way.

"I can sense him," Leo murmured clearing his throat, "I could before, he's a whitelighter after all. But I suppose now-"

"You believe him then?" Piper's voice sounded surprised and Leo heaved a sigh.

"I don't know Piper. You know I don't trust him I never have, but he's never done anything to hurt you or Wyatt. And, the way he knows you girls and the Manor…it would make sense that he's family."

"_Yeah_ and the fact he looks like family and talks like family and walks like family," Prue drawled, "God you people, how do you survive this decade."

"Shut up," Piper snapped at her before looking back at Leo, "Go. Bring him back here I don't care if he says no just get him back here." She saw the hesitation in his eyes but as she narrowed hers Leo sighed again and orbed out.

Piper sucked in a breath and then turned back to her sisters; a very confused Paige and a pale Phoebe. "Right." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned slightly to look dead at Prue. "Start talking missy. Who _are _you?"

Prue's eyes moved between the three witches standing in front of her and she uncrossed her arms, resting her hands lightly on her hips. "My name is Prudence Victoria," she said, her eyes settling on Phoebe's form as it sagged slightly against Paige, and she said the next part very slowly and very deliberately just to get the reaction it warranted in this timeline.

"Prudence… Victoria….Halliwell…._Turner_."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N **Thank you as always for the fantastic reviews! It was a quick 'reveal' but it was required for the story to progress. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Charmed.

Chapter Three

Chris had never been a big drinker. There had been the odd sneaked bottle of beer from P3 and one truly disastrous birthday party which, really, wasn't his fault but ultimately he hadn't had time to drink or be drunk. He had responsibilities, he'd always had responsibilities.

"Screw it."

Knocking the empty bottle of beer aside he reached for the Jack Daniels and shot glass, pouring one out and downing it quickly. Then another, then another. His head started to feel fuzzy and he would blame exhaustion and stress and the fact he hadn't eaten for… Chris couldn't remember the last time he had eaten.

_When Bianca was still alive._

Tears stung his eyes and he blinked quickly as he knocked back another shot of the soothing liquid. He didn't want to think about Bianca, or Wyatt, or his parents or his cousins or his aunts or _anything_. He just wanted to lie back in that booth, drink his liquor and block out the world.

That worked for all of four minutes before bright lights made him pinch his eyes closed with a groan.

"Paige leave me-"

"It's not Paige."

Leo's voice made Chris open his eyes quickly, and for a moment the Elder saw the mask slip as surprise overtook Chris and his mouth dropped slightly.

Then the mask was back and Chris scowled and pushed himself up, swinging his legs over the side of the booth and grabbing the bottle again.

"Leave me the hell alone."

Leo watched as he poured himself a shot and raised it to his lips, his nose wrinkling before he had even knocked it back and with a sigh Leo moved to grip his wrist. "Chris don't-"

"Let me go!" The glass flew out of his hand as Chris forcibly pulled himself away from Leo shattering against the wall and Leo frowned and backed up a little, holding his hands up. "Get away from me!" Chris snapped, "Go away, you don't get to do this!"

"Chris I-"

"You what?!"

"I care about you!" Leo's frown deepened at the scoff and he snatched the bottle up from the table before Chris could reach it again. "You're my son."

"Oh you believe me now then huh?" Chris spat, glaring up at the older man, "Thought I was a liar. Thought you didn't trust me. Just go!"

"Piper wants you to come home." He saw the conflict in Chris' eyes at that and Leo took another step into the booth. "I'm sorry we didn't figure it out," he murmured, "You should've told us."

"Just leave me alone…"

"No Chris, I'm not going to do that."

"Why not, it's what you're best at," Chris muttered and he didn't even try and hide the bitterness. "You're not there in the future so why would you be there for me now." When Leo didn't respond Chris shook his head. "This is so hard. It's all so hard and I'm so tired. And now she's gone so I don't know why…" He sucked in a breath and rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes. "Prue's right, you're not the same people. I thought…I didn't think it'd be this hard."

"You should've told us sooner."

Chris was suddenly aware that Leo was sat next to him, a hand on his back gently but he didn't have the energy to pull away this time.

"Maybe you should've _known_ sooner," Chris muttered and Leo sighed.

"You're right, and maybe if I had been around more-" He stopped at the scoff again and frowned. "Chris I get it, okay? I get what you're saying, in the future I'm not a good dad. I'm not there for you and Wyatt."

"You're there for Wyatt," Chris muttered, "Always for Wyatt." Slowly he turned his head to look at his father. "He started hating you at 11 years old but you never noticed. It was like a game to him, you were always so eager to please him and he used to encourage it just to see how far you would go." Leo's mouth moved but no sound came out, but Chris couldn't stop now. "You know you went to all his baseball games, _all of them_, but I try out once for football and you don't even bother. So I tried to play baseball, and hey guess what I was pretty good at it. But you still didn't come." He shook his head. "Birthdays. Those were the worst. And mom…she tried to make it sound like you were just so busy, that it was for the Greater Good but you'd _definitely_ be there next time. You made her lie all the damn time to us."

"Chris-"

"If you had just been there you could've seen him. You could've seen what he was becoming! And you could've saved her!"

The words were out before Chris could stop them and he turned away quickly. _Damn Chris, need to learn to hold your liquor._

"What do you mean 'save her?'" Leo gripped Chris' shoulder and forced him to turn back. "Save who? Save…" His eyes widened just as Chris' glassed over with tears. "Piper." Before Chris could argue Leo had pulled him closer into an embrace, and Chris was just too tired to stop him. So he let it happen, and he cried.

He cried for the mother he had lost and the one he couldn't let himself get too close to.

He cried for the father he never really knew and the one sat beside him now.

He cried for lost aunts, lost uncles, lost cousins.

He cried for a lost brother.

He cried for Bianca.

And he cried for himself.

As Leo held a sobbing Chris close to him he felt his own heart ache. He hadn't made a secret of the fact he didn't trust Chris, not since the incident in Valhalla, and it was learning about the kind of father he was in the future that made him shudder. _I've already started. I'm not there enough for Wyatt, or for Piper._

Piper.

_She dies and I'm not there. My sons see her die but I'm not there._

Chris let out a choked cough and eased himself back from Leo. "Sorry," he murmured wiping his hands over his face again, "Shouldn't have done that."

"It's fine." Leo let him go but kept a firm hand on his shoulder. "Chris you need to listen to me." _Huh, Chris. That was my father's name. _"I know what you have come to change, and I believe you. I believe what you've said about Wyatt, and about me. But that future hasn't happened yet. I'm not that no-show dad, Wyatt isn't evil, and Piper isn't dead." Chris shook his head but Leo continued. "We need to know as much…_everything_, about your future, if we're going to stop this. If we're going to change what happens and make the world a better place for you and Wyatt."

"I don't know what I've changed by telling you," Chris murmured, "It could all be wrong."

"It doesn't sound like it could get much more wrong," Leo said gently and Chris had to sigh, well the Elder had that right. "So from now on-"

"Ah, shit!"

The sudden expletive made Leo frown and Chris shook his head in apology.

"No I just realised, I left Prue there with them. She's going to be telling them every single tiny detail."

"Like how exactly she's Cole Turner's daughter."

"You guessed that huh?"

"There's a resemblance, and as soon as I found out she was Phoebe's daughter…" Leo gave a one-armed shrug and Chris sighed.

"You know I can't tell you everything. The future-"

"Is always changing. Hell Chris you came back to change it. And, maybe you came back to save more than just Wyatt."

Chris had to look away. The expression on Leo's face was one he was familiar with, even if in his time it was rarely directed his way.

_'__Maybe we can play catch later, Wy?'_

_'__How about a pizza, Wy. My treat.'_

_'__I could teach you how to sense future whitelighters, Wy. Like you're going to be…'_

It was hope, and Chris wasn't ready to see it just yet.

"We should get back," Chris said pushing himself up and taking a couple of deep breaths. In that time he looked at the table and winced. "Don't tell her, about this. I'll replace the bottle."

"Sure thing," Leo said as he got to his feet. Progress had been made and he didn't want to push Chris any further right now. "Ready?" Chris nodded and together they disappeared in blue orbs.

ooo

"I _really_ can't tell you anything."

Piper rolled her eyes at the drawl from the girl, her future niece, currently sitting cross-legged in the crystal cage in front of her. She had been questioning her for some time now and that was always the same answer.

"Well you told us something, didn't you," she said gesturing behind herself at Phoebe, "You let that slip." Prue just shrugged nonchalantly and Piper narrowed her eyes before turning back to go to her sisters.

Phoebe was sat on the couch with her head forward between her knees, Paige rubbing soothing circles into her back. The revelation that apparently she was going to get back together and have children with _Cole Turner_ had sent the middle witch into a state of shock and for several moments she had thought seriously about casting a 'switch powers' spell on Paige and orbing the heck out of there.

_To Hong Kong, to be with Jason. I'm with Jason._

Phoebe swallowed the lump in her throat and pinched her eyes closed as she pictured her boyfriend. Her wonderful, safe, non-magical boyfriend.

_Who will drop you in a second when he finds out you're a witch._

The thought made Phoebe groan and Paige cast a worried look at Piper. "I think she's going to be sick."

"I don't blame her," Piper said and Prue frowned at that.

"Not nice," she muttered, but she had been doing a calculation in her head and, she supposed, she couldn't blame her mother and aunts for feeling like this. Cole had only been 'gone' a year or so, time had not healed all wounds yet.

Still, it was difficult for the self-confessed Daddy's Girl to hear.

"I just…I don't understand, how," Phoebe murmured when she raised her head, "He's dead." She fixed her eyes on Prue. "He's, _dead_."

"Yeah I heard you the first time," Prue said narrowing her eyes a little, "Look, really, I'm not here to see or talk to any of you I'm just here for Chris. So can you call him back already?"

"Tell me how it happens," Phoebe said and Prue groaned and threw her arms in the air.

"God how self-obsessed are you in this time?!" she cried, "There are _bigger things_ happening than when you and dad get your freak on again! Now let me out of this stupid cage!"

"If you're so powerful get yourself out," Piper snapped at the girl and Prue's face went red.

"I would if I could, but I can't," she grit out, "Why do you think Chris told you to put me in one? Little rat…" The warning look in Piper's eyes made Prue roll hers. "Oh don't get all protective, you didn't even like him half an hour ago. You practically kicked him out of here."

"You shut up," Piper muttered, glancing at Phoebe when she said her name, "No Phoebs, she's a damn brat and for all we know she could be lying."

"Piper's right," Paige nodded, "And she's not exactly winning friends and influencing people over here." She stroked Phoebe's hair lightly. "This could all be a trick. I mean, what are the odds of Cole beating death _again_."

"I can show you."

Three pairs of eyes went back to Prue and the girl pushed herself up to her feet, brushing her hands down her dress.

"I can show you that I'm telling the truth," she said, "But I can't do it from in here."

"Like we're going to fall for that," Paige said but Phoebe had also gotten to her feet, albeit a little more shaky.

"What can you show us?" she asked and Prue crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk that was all-too familiar, her daddy's smirk.

"Everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N** Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy the next chapter, premonition is in _italics_ I hope that's clear.

**Disclaimer** I do not own Charmed.

Chapter Four

Prue couldn't believe how different the three women standing in front of her were to the ones she had grown up with.

First there was her aunt Piper. Aunt Piper who was always there to give advice and guidance and a hot meal, who loved and defended her family fiercely. She was the heart of the family up until the day she died and that was why her absence left such a massive hole. She was not this angry, snapping woman who hadn't known her own son and didn't trust one of her nieces; her eldest niece as well, the one named after the big sister they had lost all those years ago and therefore, Prue thought, made her the favourite. Then auntie Paige, the kickass whitelighter and witch who seemed so unsure in this timeline. How hadn't _she_ been able to sense who Chris was when they had been so close in the future?

And finally, her mother. Phoebe. With her short hair and tight top and such an over-emotional reaction to finding out she finally gets back the love of her life, her soul mate. _This_ woman was certainly _not_ her mother.

Prue knew it was unfair to judge the Charmed Ones of this timeline with the ones she had known. There were a lot more battles to face, a lot more demons both real and inner to contend with. They weren't all mothers yet, they hadn't faced the same losses or delighted in the same loves. It wasn't fair, but as Prue had learnt only too well life was rarely fair.

_I don't know how Chris has survived this long, I really don't. Oh speak of the little rat…_

"Chris!"

The warmth in Piper's voice made Chris blink in a moment of confusion as he and Leo reappeared in the attic; it felt like such a long time since he had heard it. And he certainly hadn't heard it from _this_ Piper.

"Hey," he nodded a little as she moved towards the two of them, "Uh sorry, for orbing out like that. I just needed a little space."

"It's okay, you're not the one who should be apologising," Piper smiled a little and Chris shook his head quickly.

"No, it's fine. You don't need-"

"I do," Piper interrupted him gently and she rested her hand on his arm lightly, "I'm sorry."

"We both are," Leo murmured.

"All of us," Paige added and Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"It's fine, really," Chris said quickly and he cleared his throat, "Let's get back to business." He looked at Prue. "What have you said to them?"

"Nothing really, just told them my name," the girl replied and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Great."

"She was just trying to convince us to let her out of the cage," Paige said, "So she could show us 'everything'." Chris immediately snapped a glare at Prue who just rolled her eyes. "Out of interest," Paige continued, "Why can't she get out of the cage herself?"

"My only active powers are demonic," Prue replied, despite Chris' growl of her name, "If I try to use them in here I'll get shocked."

"So the powers you got from me…?" Phoebe asked and Prue huffed a little.

"Premonition and levitation."

"Is that it? Your only witch powers?" Paige frowned.

"No, but it's the only one I got from my mother," Prue replied and Chris shook his head.

"Okay enough, stop telling them so much. The future consequences are-"

"Not really important to me right now," Prue interrupted him, "Chris I need your help you have to come home. There's no one else…I don't know what to do."

It had been a long time since Chris heard such desperation in the voice of his Seer cousin and he crossed his arms over his chest. That didn't mean he would give in though.

But Phoebe would.

"Phoebs don't…" Paige sighed as the middle sister moved forward and knocked aside one of the crystals with her foot, the cage falling from around Prue who looked back at her mother-to-be with some surprise.

"Tell us what's wrong and we'll help however we can," Phoebe murmured and Prue shook her head a little as she stepped out of the cage.

"You can't help."

Phoebe flinched slightly, not at the words but the sudden feeling of sadness coming from the young girl. As quickly as it appeared though it was gone and Prue turned away from her to look at Chris. "Whatever you said to him _really_ pissed him off."

"And by 'him' you mean, Wyatt?" Paige asked and Prue gave a stiff nod, still looking at Chris.

"He's been on a rampage these last two weeks," she continued, "He doesn't-"

"Two weeks? Chris only just went back there," Piper frowned and Prue groaned.

"Can I please just talk without getting interrupted every five seconds?!" she said, "Please?! Thank you!" Taking a breath she moved closer to Chris. "He doesn't trust anyone. He rants and raves and then locks himself away for hours on end and I swear I can hear him talking to himself. He keeps going over the same thing, always the same thing. That you are trying to 'save him' from something. He's completely unstable…" She trailed off as Chris scoffed and fixed him with a glare. "Do you know how dangerous he is right now?"

"I've always known," Chris shot back, "Because he's always been dangerous."

"No, no not like this," Prue said, "He's always been calculated, and _consistent_ hell you have to at least give him that."

"He does _consistently_ kill Innocents, yes you're right."

"Damnit Chris can you stop being such a _smartass_!" At the last word Prue flung her hand out and an energy ball flew and hit Chris in the chest, the witch-lighter stumbling back.

"Hey!"

Phoebe grabbed Piper's hands before she could blow the girl into a million pieces but Paige orbed the crystal to herself, holding it up. "One more energy ball and you're back in the cage missy," she warned.

"I'm okay," Chris grunted, rubbing the smarting area through his burnt shirt, "It was low level. Nice how you're using your powers on family though, learn that from Wy did you? Or maybe your dad."

"Don't you talk about him." Prue's glare was fierce and she conjured another energy ball, bigger this time and brighter and Chris held his hand up.

"If you throw it they'll vanquish you."

"No we won't," Phoebe said quickly, "Chris how could you… Prue, sweetie, look at me." Prue twitched a little bit glanced over at her. "Just put the ball out, and you can show us what you wanted to before. We'll listen. Chris will listen." Phoebe finally let out her breath when Prue nodded slightly and extinguished the energy ball, the older witch straightening up. "Okay then, show us."

"But just why you're here," Leo said quickly, "Chris is right we can't know too much about the future."

"Fine," Prue muttered and taking a deep breath she held out her hands. Almost at once a grainy picture started to appear, growing until it was almost the size of the girl herself.

"What is that power?" Paige asked, her eyes wide.

"Projection, or a form of it," Prue replied concentrating on the picture, " I can project my memories and my premonitions. Aunt Billie taught me."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter." She looked at Chris a moment then back at the picture. "Just watch. Please…" Chris narrowed his eyes a little bit did move closer, as did the Charmed Ones and the Elder as the picture started to come into focus.

_Prue paced the floor of a cavern in the Underworld. "Where is he where is he?" she muttered, pushing her fingers back through her hair. She stopped her pacing and sucked in a breath, eyes pinched closed. When after a few seconds no premonition came she let out a yell of frustration and started pacing again. "Come on Wy-" As the words were out of her mouth her cousin suddenly appeared and Prue let out a little cry. In his arms was the broken and bloody body of Bianca._

Chris flinched and glared at Prue. "Why are you showing me this?!" She ignored him, and it took everything he had for Chris to look back at the scene.

_Wyatt had put Bianca down on a lounger and Prue was cradling her head, tears in her eyes. "What happened?!" she was shouting at him, "Who did this?"_

_"__She betrayed me," Wyatt muttered, "She was working with him, all along."_

_"__No! N-no you didn't…Wy please tell me you didn't kill her!"_

_"__She betrayed me!" Wyatt shouted, standing over Prue and she stood up quickly and pushed him in the chest._

_"__You bastard!"_

_Wyatt grabbed her wrists stopping her from pushing him again and he pulled her up to him, his eyes wide and angry. "I won't have traitors in my ranks," he growled, eyes as black as the Source's, "She let him get away. She __betrayed__ me." Letting go of Prue he stepped back and orbed away, leaving the girl to sink to her knees and bury her head in her hands._

"We gave her a proper burial," Prue murmured and Chris just nodded stiffly. She flexed her fingers and the scene changed.

_Prue was pacing again but this time the cavern was different. The floors were covered in fur rugs, the walls held tapestries and expensive paintings, as well as shelves of potions bottles, spell books and weapons. "That son of a bitch…"_

_"__Something wrong cousin?"_

_Prue's head snapped up and she stopped abruptly as orbs materialised into the blonde leader of the Underworld. _

_"__Wy, shit, don't sneak up on me like that," Prue shook her head, "And get out of my room." She paused. "How did you-"_

_"__You really think you can keep me out of __my__ domain?" Wyatt laughed, but there was no joy there. He was mocking her and Prue's eyes narrowed in anger. "Why do you have a spell on this room anyway?"_

_"__Oh I don't know, because I keep getting 'visitors' perhaps?" Prue sniped and Wyatt rolled his eyes, "I'm not marrying him Wy! This 'courtship' or whatever it's meant to be is going too far!"_

"Marry? Who…" Chris trailed off when Phoebe hushed him and he glanced from the projection to Prue. Her face was set hard as she glared at the memory she was creating, and for the first time in a long while Chris felt something twinge in him.

_"__I need this union, Prue," Wyatt was saying and Prue made a noise of disgust, "You know the Darklighters have always been against me, they have their own King. When you-"_

_"__I'm not doing it!"_

_"__You'll do as I say."_

_"__Like hell I will!" _

The sound of Wyatt's slap resonated out in the attic and all three sisters flinched, Piper turning away as Leo wrapped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "How did this happen to him?" Piper said quietly, "How…how did my baby…"

_Prue backed up a little, a hand pressed to her cheek and her eyes wide. "Wy…" His shoulders were heaving and she swallowed hard, he was losing control and she could see it happening right in front of her. "Wyatt, please, don't make me do this. He's cruel and he __hates__ us. Why can't you just kill him? Or let me kill him, I'll do that for you I swear."_

_"__I can't," Wyatt muttered, reaching forward and she dropped her hand so he could heal the bruise already starting to form, "I can't, Prue…they think I'm weak. If I kill one another one will just rise up and they'll attack us. Ever since Chris and Bianca…" Wyatt shook his head. "You have to do this. If you stand beside me, a Seer, Charmed One and Queen of the Darklighters then __no one__ will go against me." _

_"__Wy…"_

_"__It's all going wrong Prue." Wyatt turned away from her and moved over to the shelves, running his hands over the spell books there. "I vanquished every demon who knows about Chris' plan but somehow…it's reminded people who my mother was, what my __good__ side is."_

_"__Who our mothers were makes us powerful," Prue said softly, "Makes us feared."_

_"__It makes us targets!" Wyatt snapped at her and for the first time since he had come to her, since he had told her his plan and she had agreed to stand by him, Prue saw fear on Wyatt Matthew Halliwell's face. And a scared Wyatt was not a good person to deal with. "So I need you to just do as I say, for once!"_

_"__For once?!" Prue let out a bark of laughter. "Wyatt I've been doing 'as you say' since I was ten years old! I'm the only one who has ever done 'as you say' so you better not be forgetting that! I'm on __your__ side, Wy! But please I'm begging you, don't make me do this!"_

_"__Your children will be my legacy."_

_"__Children?!__" _

The word came out in a screech and Phoebe gasped and pressed a hand to her throat. Whether it was because her guard was down due to the projection or she had dropped it intentionally, Phoebe could feel the waves of anger, fear and sorrow flooding off of Prue as she relived her projection. She moved forward a little but Prue shook her head quickly.

"Wait, there's more," she muttered and flexing her fingers again the picture changed.

_Prue was levitating cross-legged in what looked like an abandoned playground, the slides and swings in a state of complete disarray. Her eyes were closed and every now and then her nose would twitch, either from what she was seeing or the probes that buzzed around her head. _

_Finally she opened her eyes, still hovering a foot off the ground and she swiped at her cheeks as tears leaked down them. "Wyatt!" she yelled, "Wy-att! Wyatt Matthew Halliwell you son of a __bitch__!"_

_He appeared almost instantly and even before he had fully materialised Prue had thrown a succession of energy balls, sending the orbs scattering. She put her feet back on solid ground and readied herself as the orbs came together to form a clearly furious Wyatt. _

_"__How dare you!" He threw out a hand but Prue's were up and she just flinched as his power hit her. _

"How-?"

"She has a shield," Chris answered for his cousin, looking up at Phoebe, "It's how she was blocking your empathy."

_Wyatt was glaring fiercely at her and Prue didn't drop her hands as he sent an energy wave at her again. She stumbled a little this time but it still didn't have the force it should've done. Knowing it was useless Wyatt dropped his hand and straightened up. "I presume this is about your father."_

_It took everything she had not to attack him again and instead Prue dropped one hand, nodding stiffly. "Where is he? Why are you doing this to him?!"_

_"__Did someone tell you?"_

_"__No I __saw__ it! I keep __seeing__ it every time I have a premonition!" Prue snapped at him, "Why have you turned on him?!"_

_"__He's a traitor." Wyatt narrowed his eyes when Prue formed another energy ball. "That patrol I sent him out on this morning, to deal with the new coven rising in the east of the city?" Prue's face stayed hard but her eyes widened the tiniest bit. "He didn't deal with it, Prudence. He let them escape."_

_"__He wouldn't-!"_

_"__He did, I was there!" Wyatt roared back moving closer to her. "I haven't trusted daddy dearest for a while now, demons seem to go missing around him. So I followed him, and I saw him vanquish three of my best demons and then let the witches free!" Prue shook her head quickly but Wyatt continued. "So I started thinking, once a traitor always a traitor!" Prue hadn't realised he got so close and she gasped when he grabbed her arm and pulled her up to him. "You knew about this."_

_"__No!" Prue cried trying to pull away from him, "No I had no idea! But it __can't __be true! Dad is loyal to you, you know that! He proved it!"_

_"__Are you calling me a liar?!"_

_"__No I'm just…I'm saying, there must be some mistake! You didn't see it right, Wy, you haven't __been__ right since Chris-"_

_"__Don't say his name." Wyatt gave her a shove away and Prue stumbled and tripped, landing on her backside as Wyatt stood over her. "I'm going to deal with Belthazor," he said and Prue shook her head quickly, "And if I find out you've been helping him, I'll kill her." She let out a choked gasp as Wyatt orbed away, but a premonition overtook her all of a sudden._

"You didn't believe me about who my dad is," Prue murmured and the three sisters looked at her, "Well here he is…" The projection wobbled and a new picture took its place, the colour a darker hue than before. "Here's what I can't stop seeing."

_Cole Turner chained to the wall of an Underworld cavern, his chest bare and covered in a criss-cross of bleeding cuts and burns. Three or four demons standing around him, taunting him and calling him a traitor. Wyatt standing with them, laughing. Wyatt sending energy blasts at his uncle. Cole's skin bubbling and burning as he screams._

_The scene flickers, and it's just Cole and Wyatt. Cole is on his knees, he cannot stand. Wyatt raises a hand and squeezes, there's a crack and Cole crumples to the ground._

_Then the world goes black._


End file.
